1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to automotive vehicles and, in particular, the roof structure thereof. More particularly, the present invention pertains to means and methods for modifying or "customizing" the contours of an automotive vehicle roof. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to kits which comprise pre-formed structure for utilization in modifying or customizing an automotive vehicle roof structure.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, the present day market for automotive vehicle places a great deal of emphasis on both the interior and exterior appointments of the vehicle. The appointments not only enhance the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle, but, also, greatly enhances and maintains the value of such vehicle. To this end, one of the more common appointments associated with a vehicle is a "vinyl roof." Generally, such vinyl roofs are provided by merely securing to the roof structure a pre-formed sheet of vinyl in a preselected color. Suitable moldings, as well as adhesives are utilized to maintain the vinyl sheet in adhesion with the metallic roof structure. However, it is to be appreciated that the mere securement of a pre-formed vinyl sheet to a roof does not alter the contours of the roof. Thus, there is no "customizing" of the roof structure but, rather, merely a decorative surface is applied thereto.
Also, and as is known to the skilled artisan, alteration of roof structure of a vehicle is oftentimes requested by the discriminating vehicle purchaser. Such roof contour or outline modification, while being highly desirable and appealing, is a difficult and cumbersome task according to presently known technology. Within the context of present known technology, such modification occurs solely by the rupturing or severing of the roof, as originally constructed, from the remainder of the vehicle body. In other words, the initially constructed vehicle has its roof or a portion thereof removed from the vehicle and the desired modifications thereafter rendered. In essence, the roof structure of the vehicle is rebuilt according to the desires of the owner or by the dictates of the marketplace. The costs in both labor and construction renders such operations extremely expensive and difficult.
Therefore, it is to be readily appreciated, that a major advance in the art of "customizing" vehicles would be provided by the device of means and methods for modifying the roof structure of a vehicle without the heretofore necessary cutting of the roof, per se. It is this to which the present invention is directed.